chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Eventually
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the fifth episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-fourth episode overall in the series. Synopsis With Trace still on the road, Abby and Trace find a way to combat the loneliness from being far away from one another with small visits. With admirer Simon Atwater in town, he finds Bree is very ungrateful for his efforts to polish and weed the eight manuscript versions of her novel he got his prestigious publisher to accept. Mick and Megan have to define a new normal as they begin to suspect that old feelings never truly go away. Meanwhile, Kevin declines job offers out-of-state to stay near lover Sarah, who is injured on the job. In order to help Sarah move forward, Kevin takes a step back into his own past about how he also over-compensated after his war wound. Just when Jess despairs he chose the family firm, David returns to the B&B. Plot Act 1 Trace arrives back in Nashville with the band and is eager to check into the hotel, settle in, and call Abby. Meanwhile, Abby is in her office with Kevin scouring the internet searching for paparazzi shots of her with her daughters. She even comes across one of her kissing Trace. Her search is interrupted when Kevin receives a phone call that Sarah has been injured on the job and they both rush to the hospital for more details. The next morning, the firehouse crew joins Kevin and Connor as they wait for news about Sarah. Just then she is wheeled out to a round of applause from her co-workers. She leaps out of the wheelchair to give Kevin a big hug and kiss. Back at Word Play, Bree is freaking out over the editing process of her manuscript. Meanwhile, Jess is still hopeless about how her visit with David’s parents went. Simon interrupts the sisters to offer to help out Bree with editing, especially since they have the same publisher. Sarah is with her fire department at The Bridge having celebratory drinks as she tells the story of how she narrowly escaped from a roof falling on her. She pounds a beer then grabs Kevin and drags him to the dance floor. Kevin tells Sarah to slow down and reminds her she doesn’t have to do everything all at once. She immediately gets defensive saying she just wants to dance. Kevin hesitates then joins her on the dance floor. Act 2 While in Nashville, Trace has dinner with bandmate John and his family. His wife Linda gives an extra thank you to Trace for getting John back with the band. As Trace leaves, he takes a look back at John reading to his kids. This reminds Trace to give Abby a call and tell her he misses her, but the call goes to voicemail. The next day, Trace begins working on a new song called “Timeless.” Kevin and Sarah go out for a jog, but Sarah turns it into a high-speed race. Out of breath, Kevin slows Sarah down and says she has been a little too intense for him since the accident. He asks if she wants to talk about her near-death experience and she says no. Leigh confronts Trace about his new song. She points out that she and Trace used to be a team when it comes to songwriting and now he is doing it on his own. Trace tells her the song came to him when he couldn’t sleep the night before and didn’t want Leigh to take it personally. Their argument is interrupted by a phone call from Abby alerting Trace that she found even more photos of the two of them on the internet. Trace feels his hands are tied because he can’t stop the photos from happening. Abby reminds Trace she moved to Chesapeake Shores to create a simpler life for her daughters, and that is not what is happening. Connor meets Mick at the dock and is surprised to see his father has a boat. Mick was hoping that he and Connor could bury the hatchet and do some work on the boat together to bring them closer. Connor storms off, saying his father’s ploy to help repair their relationship won’t work. Act 3 Meg catches up with Kevin and asks how his relationship with Sarah is going. He informs his mother that Sarah is beginning to remind him of how he behaved when he cheated death while serving in the military. Meg advises Kevin to keep a close eye on Sarah for her own safety. Abby is working late at the office and surprised by a visit from Trace and his guitar. He serenades her his new song, “Timeless” and she is brought to tears. Trace tells her that he caught a flight right after his show and has one hour to spare before hopping on his return flight to finish up a radio interview the next morning. He lets Abby know that he didn’t like arguing with her on the phone and wanted to make up with her face to face. Then the two share in a kiss. Act 4 Meg and Mick grab lunch and take a trip down memory lane, talking about their first date. When the subject turns to Connor, Mick wants Meg to stay out of it. She agrees to mind her own business. When they order their lunch, the waitress comments that she finds it cute that the two are on a date. Meg and Mick just look at one another and laugh. Connor and Jess grab a slice of pie and start talking about their dad. Connor begins to wonder if he and his dad will ever make up. Jess tells Connor to do what she did with their mother when they had their falling out: just focus on the present and let go of the past. Bree finds Simon at The Bridge and wants a moment to talk about their earlier fight over him editing her manuscript. He apologizes for accusing her of emotionally protecting herself through her writing, and she apologizes for taking that comment so personally. The two make up and Simon buys Bree a pint. Later on, the two continue editing her manuscript and sharing in laughs. Sarah gets ready to take on skydiving and Kevin finds her before she boards her plane. She is excited to see Kevin, thinking he is going to join her. Instead, Kevin tells Sarah that he was once like her. When he came back after cheating death and started behaving recklessly, he was terrified about dying. Sarah begins to tear up and says that is exactly how she is feeling. Later that evening, the two go for a jog along the beach. When they stop, Kevin slips out “I love you” while talking to Sarah. He attempts to make light of what he said, until Sarah responds that she loves Kevin, too. Connor stops by the boat and notices out of shape it is. Mick says the boat can use some work and he is well aware of that. Connor offers to help as long as his father can teach him what he needs to know about repairing it. Just like that, the father and son begin working together again. Act 5 Jess and Abby are gardening at the bed and breakfast and she is surprised when David approaches her. In one hand, he is holding Jess’s high heel that she left behind in Maine. Jess kicks off her shoe and David slips on her high heel and the two embrace in a kiss like something out of a fairy tale. David tells Jess he wants to accept his job back at the bed and breakfast if she will have him. The Trace Reilly Band gets ready to hit the road again. Before Trace gets in the bus, he sees John kissing his wife good-bye and smiles. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Antonio Cayonne as Jordan Wilder * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Bradley Stryker as John Rawl * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Brittany Willacy as Leigh Corley One-Shot Characters * Melanie Merkosky as Linda Rawl Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x05 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Jess O'Brien 3x05 CS IMDb 2.jpg|David and Jess 3x05 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Jess and Abby References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/love-eventually Category:Season 3